buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate
Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate is a battle by The Sayain Jedi Description MARVEL COMICS VS DC COMICS! SEASON 2 EPISODE 1! The newest Death Battle becomes the first episode of my Second Season! Which magic user from Marvel and DC will win a battle! Fight SANCTUM SANCTORUM - MARVEL COMICS The Avengers and The Justice League were in the middle of having a brutal war, Many Heroes laid to the ground knocked out including Spider-Man, Batman, Iron-man, Cyborg and many many more. The last two in the battle were Dr Strange and Doctor Fate who were finishing off their perspective opponent, Stephen finished Superman with a blast to the stomach sending him crash into the ground knocking him out instantly, Fate finished off Hawkeye by doing a punch to the Archer's face before throwing a small blast at Clint's torso blowing him into pieces! Strange and Fate then stared at each other. "I Must Defeat You with any means necessary!"' '''Strange said extending his left hand out. "''No I will destroy you in a nanosecond!"' '''Fate scoffed before he extended his own right hand, The two sorcerer heroes of Marvel and DC stare at each other ready to die before they both fired. '''FIGHT!' As the two blasts met Strange and Fate didn't even wait a second before they charged at each other and began clashing DBZ style causing a massive shock wave to occur each each time their fists or feet met, The Sorcerer Supreme had enough of this clash and struck his helmeted foe in the right side of his head launching him backwards like a rocket. Like a machine gun of Magic Strange wrapped Fate in a large red chain before firing five or six blasts at the stunned wielder of Nabu's power, Fate took these blasts like a champ and then broke out of the chains unharmed. "Impressive But how about THIS!" Strange shouted as he grabbed five large boulders and then chucked them at Fate, The greatest Sorcerer from DC comics chuckled before he casually moved his hand the other side causing the large slabs of Earth to evaporate in less then a nano second. Strange was prepared for this though as he flew behind Fate and delivered a crippling kick to his back making him fall to his knee in pain. "Your a fool if you thought you could beat me!" '' Strange said as he threw a flurry of punches to the Wizards' face before finishing it with a drop kick launching him into the air, only for Strange to fly after his rival at top speed. "I should find his weakness!" the two men said at the same time as Fate used the Amulet of Anubis and Strange just tried to find his weakness with telekinesis, While Fate didn't figure out his opponent's weakness Strange did as he then tried to use his telepathy to pull the helmet of Fate's head. What Fate did know was Strange's plan so he used his own telepathy keeping the golden helmet snug on his head, "WHAT!" Strange questioned only to be shot with a blaster which knocked the wind out of him. Fate then turned invisible and was already behind him, Strange knew this and attempted a punch. Fate grabbed the punch and over powered Strange with punches, kicks and knees before doing a head butt causing The Sorcerer Supreme to float backwards in pain clutching his bloody face. Fate grabbed the agonized Strange and dragged him back down to the Earth's surface at multiple times the speed of FUCKING LIGHT! The wielder of Nabu's powers chucked Strange further and fired a massive beam causing an explosion that knocked out Stephen Strange! '''KO!' Strange's knocked out body crashed into the battle field causing a massive crater to appear, Fate then landed on his feet and looked around seeing all the pain and misery that this pointless battle created. Fate closed his eyes to use all the magic he had heal all the dead and knocked down Heroes and even poor civilians who were just in the wrong place and the wrong time, This will never happen again and he will make sure of that no matter what these fools think. Conclusion And the winner is: Doctor Fate! Category:The sayain Jedi Category:Was a Death Battle